Stacked Deck
by Thing2BK
Summary: Society has the odds stacked against them in this game. But when dealing with two childish people, the odds never matter. One-shot gift for LittleBunnyFooFooMust-DIE. Cardverse America x Maid!Korea with mentions of France x Liechtenstein.


When they were young, rank meant nothing to them. It didn't matter if Alfred was lined up to be the King of Spades, and Yong Soo, the two, and lowest level of servant. Rank didn't make playing in the river any less fun, or keep the clouds from being shaped like dragons or rabbits. All Alfred ever had to do was switch places with his twin brother, and escape to the rowdy courtyard to meet his friend, before vanishing into the woods to play. For two kids, not yet eleven, it was the perfect place to be.

"So I finally met the queen-to-be." Alfred called absent-mindedly one morning, while reaching for a higher branch on their best climbing tree.

"And?"

"It's a _boy_!" He wrinkled his nose at the very thought. "And not just that, but he's a terrible friend. He won't play any games at all, and he even had the nerve to call my absolute most favourite meal 'disgusting'!"

"Well it's not like you actually have to marry him or anything. It's just titles, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" He swung backwards, hanging upside-down by his knees to face Yong Soo. "But no matter what, you're my favourite, okay?"

The younger boy grinned, and nodded. "Okay!"

"I mean it. Even if they say I can't play with you anymore 'cause I have to be safe or something else stupid, you're way better than some stuffy Brit. I won't ever forget you."

"Promise?"

"Uh huh! Now come on! Let's get to the top!"

The two made it as far up as the branches would bear them, pausing only a beat to cheer at their victory before picking their way back down. Once his feet touched the earth, Alfred slapped Yong Soo on the shoulder, declared it to be a game of tag, and darted off deeper into the woods.

The smaller boy raced after him, shouting whatever intimidating one-liners came to mind, like claiming Alfred's 'breasts' or 'defeating the nefarious villain.' But at each one, the young prince simply laughed breathlessly, and replied that no one could catch the hero.

No one, that is… except for the hero's father, who stepped out onto the narrow path, blocking the boys' way.

"What do you think you're doing, son?"

"Playing tag." Alfred replied, already pouting stubbornly, anticipating his father's sharp response.

"You know better than to go running off wherever you please. You are to be king, and as such, you should have no part in any of this foolishness. Now come. Arthur and his family are waiting for your return."

The blond followed obediently, and waved sadly to Yong Soo as he did so. The smaller boy returned the gesture dejectedly.

Alfred never returned to their secret meeting place.

{}}{{}

Nine years later…

"Yong Soo! Get up! You're going to be late again."

"Who cares?" The young man grumbled, tossing over in his bed. "The stables won't get any filthier for another hour or so."

"Please? You'll get in trouble." His older sister, Mei pleaded softly, peering over at him. "And I don't want to have to spend all day worrying about whether or not you're actually working, either, or else my work will start to suffer too."

"Oh and God forbid _your_ work be poor." Yong Soo snapped shortly.

"Don't go into this again, please?"

"I just don't understand why you won't talk to him for me!"

"Because it's not my place! Can you imagine how insane I would look, cleaning the King's quarters, and suddenly saying, 'oh! You used to play with my little brother when you were young, and he misses you. You should go speak with him.'?"

"He'd remember me."

"Why do you want to see him again? It's not like either of you would have the time to play as much as you wanted anymore."

"Do I really need a reason?"

Mei looked ready to continue the argument, but withdrew at the last moment. "Just. Get dressed."

Yong Soo complied in tense silence, and left the servant's quarters with his sister. Every morning had been exactly the same without Alfred. Just a mindless routine of working, eating, and sleeping. It was enough to put a damper even on his particular brand of hyperactivity. But at the very least, routine allowed him all the time in the world to think. And watching Mei hurry off to clean his old friend's rooms gave him a very particular thought.

And thinking, leads to planning.

{}}{{}

"Mei! Switch jobs with me tomorrow!" Yong Soo demanded that evening over dinner.

The brunette paused mid-bite and stared blankly at her brother across the table. "Pardon?"

"Just for tomorrow. I'll take on your cleaning duties, and you work in the stables. It's not really hard work; you just tack and saddle the horses if someone wants it done. You know how. And you feed them, of course. It's just cleaning in a different environment, really."

"You expect me to work in those disgusting stables all day? I'd never be rid of the smell."

"I'm there every day, and I don't smell that bad!"

"Well…"

"_Please_? I promise that I'll never ask you for anything else like this ever again! This would just mean so much to me!"

Mei looked at him for a long time, before sighing, and nodding slowly. "Okay. But just this once. And then I never want to hear another word about it ever again, understand?"

Yong Soo was already jumping all around the room in celebration. "I'm gonna see him again!"

"Alright already! Now calm down."

The youth couldn't be settled, and continued rejoicing, albeit a bit more inwardly, all through the night.

But as he crammed into the dark dress that Mei wore every day, even he began to question how sane this idea had been. Even if Alfred _did_ recognize him, the odds were rather high that the King would laugh him out of the entire country, still in the dress. And that would probably hurt more than anything else he could do.

See, Yong Soo would be a horrible liar if he told anyone that he hadn't convinced himself that he was completely enamoured with his old friend. To discover the feelings weren't mutual, or that he really had learned to love the Queen would completely destroy him.

"You look gorgeous." Mei teased from the doorway. She was already dressed in the loose stable uniform with her long hair tucked neatly under a cap. "Bet you'll fool everyone."

"Who's there to fool? I just go in to clean your assigned rooms, and keep my head down."

"Normally, yes. But I heard some of the other maids gossiping about the King and Queen of Diamonds coming here for a visit, so your odds of running into a noble just doubled. Be careful."

"Of course! I'll be in and out in no time, you'll see. I might even clean better than you."

{}}{{}

Easier said than done. Even with his sister's hastily drawn map crumpled in his palm, the palace of Spades was a never-ending maze of corridors, and dead-ends. Three times he'd had to duck around one of the orange-clad servants from the neighbouring country, and twice, he'd spotted the flamboyant King practically dancing his young bride all over the palace. It was only through some great miracle that he was able to find the royal chambers, and begin Mei's duties.

Not five minutes into mopping the room, and the door swung open with a loud clatter. Two men entered, the first carrying the telltale clatter of an armoured Ace, and the second, in heavy leather boots. Terrified, though not entirely sure why, seeing as it was sort of his job to be in that room, Yong Soo ducked behind a heavy tapestry.

"You'll have to tell him at some point, Alfred." At the sound of his old friend's name, Yong Soo could've fallen out from his hiding place for sheer excitement, but somehow remained still, gripping the mop and water pail tightly.

"It's not exactly an easy topic to raise in conversation, Mattie."

"So just tell him you need to talk about it."

"We never talk. He's just grumpy all the time, and won't take me seriously."

"Would you like me to talk to him?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Don't worry so much. Francis and Lily are here to enjoy your company, and it wouldn't do to cause them any concern."

"Right."

Yong Soo's fingers started to cramp around the bucket of water. He wasn't used to holding something that heavy for long periods of time. He was more of a 'throw it into the hay loft or plop it on the ground' sort of worker. And it really started to show at the most inopportune moment.

The metal crashed down to the wooden floor, with a resounding echo throughout the room. By some small mercy, the pail barely tottered, and very little of the dirty water splashed to the floor. The quick sound of a sword scraping against its sheath followed, and Yong Soo squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blade to kill him.

"Wait. I think we just startled the maid, that's all." Alfred reasoned to his brother, who remained silent. "Mei? Is that you?"

"Sh-she's sick today. I came in her stead."

He stepped out from his hiding place, shaking with relief that the Ace hadn't killed him… yet.

Alfred's eyes narrowed at the sight of him, before waving Matthew from the room. He waited until the door snapped shut before approaching. "I know you."

"Y-yes your Majesty. We've met."

The King kept walking towards Yong Soo until he loomed over him, trying to recall where he'd seen the other. "What's your rank?"

"Two, sir."

His face broke out into a wide grin, and he immediately hugged Yong Soo until he nearly burst. "I can't believe you're really here!"

Yong Soo lit up at Alfred's declaration. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did! I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"Sure, but I didn't think…"

"Calling me a liar, are you? By the way, nice dress."

He blushed dark red, having completely forgotten about the garment. "Well how else did you expect me to find a way in? Walk through the front gates?"

"You make it sound difficult."

"It _is_!"

"Well no longer! You want to visit, I'll have the guards remember to let you in."

"Won't your Queen mind?"

"Arthur? Please. He's a wet blanket if I ever knew one. Just as boring as ever."

"So nothing's changed?" Yong Soo asked hopefully, certain that he must be dreaming at this point.

"Nothing! You've always been my favourite." Alfred replied with a wild grin. "Even in a dress."

Without thinking, he leapt up in glee, and kissed the taller man right on the mouth. He backed away the moment he realized just what he'd done.

But Alfred was still smiling. Yong Soo became certain that he'd just imagined that just now. Maybe he hadn't even moved from his original spot. Yes. That's definitely how it happened.

Alfred definitely wasn't hugging him close, and burrowing his face happily in his thick black hair, and promising to always have time for him from then on. No way. It had to be a dream. A perfect, wonderful dream, from which he'd never…

…_Wake up…_

_Wake up!_

Korea slowly opened his eyes to the familiar shout, and met his lover's gaze.

"Morning sunshine!"

He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, and trying to think of the bizarre dream he'd just been having. "Something about a king?" He mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Weird dream."

America scooted up beside him immediately. "Was I in it?"

"I said it was weird, didn't I? I remember France and Liechtenstein being in it though…"

"Ew. Kinky dreams about _another_ couple? That's a low blow."

He just laughed, and flopped back down on the bed. "Nah. They weren't too important. I do remember it having a happy ending though."

The blond fell down beside him, still beaming. "Those are the best kinds."

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Starting to feel like a broken record here, but I really am sorry for the long wait. It took way longer than it should have, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks LittleBunnyFooFooMUST-DIE for this request. I do have such a fondness for writing crack pairings.

Ugh. Endings. Why do you always come out weird? Well, here it is anyway.


End file.
